


Custom Robutts

by Shivern



Category: Custom Robo (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, Kissing, Oral Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of stories involving the ladies of Custom Robo enjoying some time with their gal-pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom Robutts

The Z Syndicate’s base, hidden in the ruins of the old world outside the domed remnants of humanity, was quiet. Normally it was bustling. Scientists conducting endless tests, foot soldiers undergoing training exercises, and the many routine tasks that came with managing a small military force. Yet, that was during the day. As night fell, the sound dimmed alongside the sun’s muted light as it vanished. The normally busy catwalks and crossways that zigzagged about the base were empty, still except for the occasional breeze. But not everywhere was like the barren roads of the Syndicate’s hideout.

Deep in the dark, cold areas of the converted, derelict city was a room heated not just by what power still flowed but by the bodies of two women. Leaders of a faction within the Z Syndicate, Eliza and Isabella were powerful, both in terms of personal strength and influence. Sisters, twins, and both pilots of nearly identical Robos; telling them apart was a challenging task for those unfamiliar with the two. While often both split apart, doing what was required of them to further their agenda and fortify their faction’s position, the twins just as often found themselves inseparable. Tonight was one of those nights. A night of passion and love, hidden from prying eyes. They relished each other's company; committing acts of forbidden sin.

Inside the warm, lavish room, Eliza pressed her nude body against her sister's. Her lips, colored with violet lipstick, smiled mischievously. Isabella, who mirrored her sister's pale purple with light pink, blushed a deep red. Their chests rose and fell with their heavy breath and the ever moving curvature of their bodies. Both women bobbed their heads back and forth, playfully going in to kiss the other only to back away. Finally their lips met and held for a short while. They broke with a small smack, both chuckling.

“I never tire of our time together, Isabella. I'd say it's a great way to pass these dull nights.” Her hands squeezed her sibling playfully as she held her close.

The other sister giggled. “It certainly is more fun than spending the waning hours of the day with others. Nothing's better than your own sister.~”

“I couldn't agree more…”

Eliza pressed in on her sister. Their lips met once more. Their tongues intertwined, pushing back and forth between each other's mouths. The twins gave small, excited moans as their hands slid across one another, groping whatever they could as the went. On occasion Eliza and Isabella broke their kissing, leaving only their tongues to serve as the connection between their mouths. Kisses and caressing alone wasn’t enough, and Eliza was hungry for more than just an appetizer.

She had always been the more dominant of the two. The faction had her as leader, and her pink-clad sister as second in command. It was clearly evident as the violet twin pushed her sister down onto the nearby bed. She took in the sight of her sister exposed and vulnerable, open to the prying eyes of her intimate partner, before she began to inch her hand downward. Over her navel, her abdomen, her finger traced a swirling line that sent chills through Isabella’s body. It only stopped once they reached their inevitable destination. Her fingers explored Isabella’s nethers, coming to a surprising, pleasing find.

“My, my, sister… how naughty. I knew you loved me but this is a little more than one would expect, hmm?” Eliza smiled as her sister’s face grew red.

“Y-you're no different,” she retorted. “Plus, it's not like this is our first time…”

Isabella’s small comeback made her laugh. “That’s true, but you’re always the one coming to me. Not that I mind.~”

To punctuate her sentence, Eliza pushed her fingers deep inside her lover’s sex. The pink sister gasped at the sudden intrusion, squirming a bit as they spun about inside her. They pushed and stretched her every which way as they dove in and out of her. It sent sparks up her spine, she couldn’t sit still under the pleasure it brought her. Her sister didn’t let up, her thumb rotated and pressed against her sensitive clit. A brief moan escaped Isabella’s mouth and was quickly muffled as her sister’s lips joined with hers. The twin’s tongues intertwined as the violet sister continued to thrust into her sister earnestly.

“ _ Uah _ , Eliza…!” Her small cries of happiness was smothered by her sister’s fervent kissing, never slowing to give her a moment of rest.

The submissive sister could never understand how Eliza did it. She reached so deep, gliding and pushing on all the right spots. To think her own twin could push her to experience such a heaven. Taboos be damned, only  _ she _ could make her feel this way. It made her quiver, the feeling shooting up her spine like bolts of lightning. It was quickly beginning to become overwhelming, the intensity was something she’d felt before and knew ever so well.

Eliza finally let her sister free of her lips embrace. “How is it, sister? Is it close, do you feel it coming?”

“Sister…! It…  _ haaah _ … it’s too good. Don’t st- _ ooh _ stop!” Her face was flushed, her mouth open and panting.

It would take just a tiny bit more. The violet sister sped up with renewed vigor, lust goading her to push her twin to new heights. Isabella could certainly feel it; the building tension, the ever increasing pressure deep inside her. Eliza intently watched her sister huff in pleasure; her eyes tearing up, cheeks colored deep with her warm, red blood. It was an intimacy she held above all else, being able to grace her twin’s body with such pleasure. And with a few last thrusts, her fingers found themselves suddenly gripped as if they were in a vice. The pink sister trembled and shuddered as her body locked up. A small, cute moan broke from her lips as her mind was blanketed with pure pleasure. She could only hope to hold time still in this heaven. Her sister’s loving gaze, the feeling of their bodies resting against each other. Isabella’s voice gradually grew faint as her orgasm waned and the afterglow of her experience filled her.

For a while they laid together. The twins gently kissed each other’s napes. Perhaps people wouldn't approve of their relationship and what had just occurred, but here in the confines of their room it was a small paradise to them both. They purred and hummed as they enjoyed the company of their twin, but were otherwise silent. Their small sounds were interrupted by Isabella.

“Eliza… you’ve still got your touch…” She sighed happily. The pink-bowed sister pushed her sister over and began to inch her way down her body. “I suppose I should only return the favor.~”

“I certainly won't object, sister.”

Isabella planted kisses as she went, hands gliding along the curves of her sister's body. She stopped to plant a seal of love on her sibling’s navel, sounding her  Her fingers spread apart Eliza’s lower lips, her wet flesh glistening in the room's light. The violet sister's pink, succulent folds beckoned her. Isabella’s tongue traced along the edges, causing her sister to suck in a quick breath. Beads of salty sweat rolled down her sister’s skin as her body grew warmer. A small bit of fluid oozed from Eliza’s canal as her sister spread it open. She hummed enthusiastically at her discovery.

“Wet already? And you were the one to tease me, Eliza.” Her fingers drummed on her sister’s thighs tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes. “Hush, you. Just get inside me already.”

“Whatever you say, love,” she murmured as she lowered herself back down.

Isabella used her fingers to get a closer look at her sister once again. She could see her sibling’s muscles contract in anticipation. With her tongue she began to slide inside of her sister’s canal. Eliza’s soft walls gave way to her intrusion. Sweat and other fluids covered her buds, and she gave a small moan of gratitude to her sister. There was something she just loved about getting deep inside her twin, tasting her depths. Isabella pistoned in and out, or what could be best described as such. She planted her mouth over top of her sister, kissing and sucking on her sensitive privates as she continued to explore.

“Oh… I-Isabella! You know me to w- _ uaahh _ … well!” Her legs and hands twisted about in ecstasy.

Her sister backed off, a small smack sounding out as her lips came free. “I’m not letting you get off that easily, Eliza. I’ve got a little more planned for you.”

She wouldn’t say how she procured it without notice, but the pink-bowed sister pulled out an impressively sized toy from behind her. She snickered a bit as she licked it’s length playfully, already imagining her idea unfolding. Her sibling let out a small peep as the dildo began to press against her other private spot. Her butt resisted to the phallic object, but even the poor lubricant that was her saliva was all that was needed. Eliza’s tight hole slowly gave way as the would-be invader began to push inside. She hadn't been prepared for it,  grunting as it opened her up and delved deep into her depths. A girly whimper came from the normally assertive sister as the toy bottomed out inside her rear.

She met Isabella’s gaze, a grin on her sister's face. No doubt she thoroughly enjoyed it. “I didn't know you were planning this. Ooooh, it's really in there, but it feels good.”

“It's nothing new on its own, but I wanted to try out a nice little combo. Let's see what heights I can take you to, sister.~”

The violet-bowed twin groaned as her counterpart began to pull the toy out ever so slowly before pushing back inside. Isabella felt exhilarated watching her sister's face contort in pleasure and didn’t want to give her twin a moment's rest. She went back down on Eliza, using her mouth to stimulate her sensitive clit, causing her to moan and fidget restlessly. Kissing and rubbing against it, her sister was already becoming a mess from that alone. That wasn’t enough for Isabella, she began to slide her tongue deep inside her twin’s sex; all the while thrusting the dildo into her butt. Eliza’s muscles tried to grip the intruding objects but failed on both accounts.

Her breath was heavy and ragged as her sister poked deeper and deeper. She could feel the phallus push against her walls, stretching her open for it to go even further. Isabella’s tongue wormed about inside her cooch. It glided against her walls, and combined with her twin’s intimate knowledge of her body, it hit all of her weak spots with expert precision. Eliza’s voice began to grow higher and higher as the pleasure grew.

“ _ Ooooh _ , Isabella! Don’t stop!  _ Hooaah _ !”

Her sister gave a muffled chuckle. It was an experience itself to be here with her, watching and helping her reach a momentary heaven. She was close too. Years of being with each other in the most intimate of ways made them both familiar with the other. The pink-bowed sister was moments away. Her voice was getting higher and louder, her muscles tighter. Isabella could feel her sister’s walls clenching down around her tongue. She was going to make this night memorable for her sibling. With a few last thrusts, each progressively stronger than the last, she pushed both herself and the toy she held as deep into Eliza as she could.

“ _ Huoah _ ! Isabell- _ aoooh _ ! I’m c-cumming…!”

Unlike her sister, Eliza was silent as her climax came save small murmurs and groans as her body shook gently. Her mind was entirely blanketed by pure bliss. Like a warm white light waxing over her mind, she bathed in it as her sister continued to embrace her. It lasted for what felt like minutes, a spotlight of happiness in her head, a calm warm light. As she came down from her brief visit to paradise, she found her twin face to face with her sibling. Isabella’s face was covered with her fluids, a somewhat wicked grin on her face.

They didn’t say anything, simply stared and smiled before coming back together into an embrace. Eliza didn’t care that her sister was a bit of a mess, she’d just have to clean her herself then. They licked and kissed each other’s faces and necks, in a final show of lust and love, before finally tiring out. As they went to sleep, the sister’s arms wrapped around the other, they made quiet promises to continue ‘appreciating’ their relationship in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
